My Life With Max
by gerardlover123
Summary: Jessica and Max have a life together, but it isn't all "sunshine and rainbows". One Shot. OFC's POV. Rated M for language and sexual content. Please R


"It's over, Max. I cant do this anymore." I said, not looking into his eyes, but I could feel his glare. Max's breath was becoming heavier with anger. I finally got the courage to look up but instantly regretted it. He looked confused, suspicious, accusing, but worst of all, furious.

"There's someone else, isn't there? Another guy…" he asked coldly. I hesitated for a moment before shaking my head, no. Not that I had to think about it but I was shocked that he asked. I was afraid to even LOOK at a guy, let alone sleep with one. Not that I would have to look at another guy. Max was one of those drop-dead-gorgeous men. His shaggy blonde hair always hung in front of his ice blue eyes. He was good-looking, but he had his problems.

"No, no. It's not like that. I just can't live like this anymore." I explained, or tried to anyway. He didn't look the least bit convinced.

"There is. There's another guy. Who is he, huh? Is he better than me, Jessica?" He spoke softly, walking towards. I backed away from him. He looked so angry with me. I wish he would understand. We had been together for two years and all we did was fight. Of course, we had some good times but he was just so possessive. He sent my best friend, David, to the hospital for hugging me. He's gay, for Christ's sake!

He grabbed my arm tightly, causing me to wince. "Max, please…"

"You didn't answer my question, baby. Is he better than me?" He sounded condescending, moving himself closer, which in turn caused me to move further away.

"I told you, there's no one else." I said, my voice breaking, tears falling from my eyes.

"Bullshit." He hissed, striking me across the face with brutal force. I fell to the floor hard, my hand rising to my cheek. It felt icy cold against my burning face. He moved towards me quickly, kneeling next to me. His hands went to my pajama pants and he yanked down hard. I started to struggle.

"No! Please, no! Don't do this!" Grabbing me by the hair, he tilted my head back to gain access to my neck. As he trailed kisses downward, I continued to struggle; yelling and screaming until once again he struck me across the face.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I'm not an idiot! I know you want this." I caught a glimpse of his hand move and the next thing I felt was his fingers inside of me, causing me to cry out. He laughed, humorlessly. He grabbed my chin roughly and brought my face closer to his.

"I cannot believe you. You're struggling against me, saying you don't want it when its obvious that you do." He brought his lips to mine in a bruisingly painful kiss. Breaking off, he whispered harshly, "So stop fucking lying to me."

Quickly, he pushed me back down to the floor and he climbed on top of me. A hand pinned both of mine to the floor and the other spread my legs. I felt him leaning over me and his hot breath on my shoulder and neck. "I hope you know I'm doing this for a reason. You always forget that you are mine; that this-" he said, reaching between my thighs and making me moan,"-is mine. So, if you're ever doubting that fact or if I think you are, remember what happens."

Suddenly, his lips crashed to mine. It was not a soft kiss, one that emitted sorrow or regret, but anger, passion…desire. His lips broke away and once again trailed down my neck forcefully. I didn't want this to happen. I knew that if we did this now, it would happen again. A few months down the road and we'll be back here in the exact same encounter. I pushed against his chest, but he did not budge, only resumed to push my shirt above my breasts for better access. I moaned, arching my back and grabbing his hair. I had to stop it, now or never.

"Max, please…stop." Max did not. His lips traveled south, towards my uncovered hips, but stopped at my naval.

"I'll stop." he said, and I almost sighed in relief. " I'll stop touching you when you stop moaning my name." A shudder ran through me as he said these words. I lifted my head to look at him and, in his eyes, I saw… possessiveness. So much possessiveness. Still keeping eye contact, he lowered his head back to my stomach, slowly traveling south…

"Max!" I screamed in shock. He had NEVER done that to me before, and I could honestly do nothing to stop him. All I could do was writhe, as I had never felt anything like this. The pleasure so intense that I wished it would never end, although I could already feel the stirrings of an orgasm coming quickly. Once again, my hands found his hair and I clung to it, holding on for dear life as I rode out the fantastic waves. I laid there for a few moments, trying to come back from paradise. Max crawled up my body, closing his lips over mine. As his tongue invaded my mouth, I could taste myself. My resolve had finally crumbled to oblivion. I didn't want to forgive or reconcile. I didn't want to make love. I wanted to fuck. I wanted what it seemed he needed. I quickly broke the kiss, eager to remove his shirt. He saw I was struggling with the buttons and he back up. He tried but his hands shook with excitement. Finally, with a frustrated growl, he simply ripped the shirt, sending buttons everywhere. I tugged the shirt from his shoulders and began with his belt. Undoing it, he placed gentle kisses to my forehead. After getting rid of what I was sure the dumbest contraption known to man, he tugged off his pants and boxers. Bringing me to my feet, he threw me up against the wall. Pinning my hands above my head, he ripped my panties from my body. Kissing me passionately, he thrust into me hard. He knew full well that I was wet enough. Max did not let me get used to his size, and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I felt so full, like he was built just for me. While one hand pinned my hands, the other fell to grasp my hip as he drove into me full force. I could do nothing but take him inside of me and moan in unregrettable pleasure. I moaned his name, begging him not to stop, to go faster and harder. If possible, I felt him growing inside of me, stretching my walls. It was an incredible experience. I could tell he was going to come, as his movements became more frantic. "Please, Max…please come inside of me.." I begged. He called out my name as he came. His seed spilling into my womb caused me to topple over the edge as I thrashed against him. He could no longer hold me against the wall as we both slid to the floor, him on top of me, still inside of me. All I could do was lie there, trembling, clinging to him like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that." he whispered, still breathless. I knew he loved me, and I love him. I knew then what I know now; I can never leave him. He is my life, even if he has to force me to believe it sometimes.


End file.
